The Prince Reincarnate
by Darth Erebus
Summary: Thexan Marek was NEVER what you would call normal. His parents were the biggest star wars fans, even going to the point of training him to use a lightsaber and the force, even though their was none, or so he thought. Thexan is thrown into the swtor universe, with his best friend, only to find his true heritage is waiting for him, along with a destiny to write his family's wrongs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I could not stop to wait to write this so here it is, SISW, or The Return of the prince. Thx, No hate please! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: The prince's return

Hi, my name is Thexan Marek, and what I am about to tell you will change the course of your life as you know it. Sorry if you're confused but let me start from the beginning.

"No, absolutely not." I say, voice void of any emotion other than frustration. " If I wanted him to get beat up then I would do it myself, you know I could. But that would not only land me in detention at school, but my parents would absolutely KILL me." I stated, voice rising at the end.

At the other end of the room sat my friend Cormac Arroyo, glaring at me profusely.

"Why, why can't you just let me and the team punish him for this!" He yelled "WAIT, don't tell me. It's because you and your parents are all, 'that is not the jedi way' , but you don't agree with the jedi way! So it is completely fine if we kill him!" Cormac bellowed in triumph.

You see me and my parents, we are all massive star wars fans; so much that they decided that I needed to learn how to 'use a lightsaber'. This basically means that around 8 years ago( I'm 18) my parents started teaching me the lightsaber forms, and signed me up for ninjitsu classes. Personally at this point they think that I am a fully fledged jedi knight, at least in their eyes. I had decided to train advanced in the forms of: Djem-so, niman, and juyo for some extra aggression

"No, I don't agree with a lot of the jedi code, but needless violence is not necessary." I stated back, trying not to get frustrated.

"ugh, you and your family's weird star wars religion…" he muttered silently.

" So now that we are done arguing, what do you want to do?" I asked happily that the conversation was over, to much drama for a bully who couldn't walk the walk.

" uh don't know, you choose, your house."

hmm, oh! "Got it, have you seen the lightsaber?" I questioned.

"um, no?" his brow furrowing in the process.

"It's the personal one I have been working on for ages." I explained, The lightsaber was something I took great pride in, I had gotten inspiration from Galen Marek, yoda, and Thexan 'Prince of Zakul'. The lightsaber had a yoda style grip, with a slightly longer hilt the crystal chamber showed without interference with my styles, and finally minor details from Thexan's lightsaber.

"Here" I grabbed it from my desk, tossing it to him roughly. He caught it, eyeing it strangely; he then tried turning it on, pressing the small button above the crystal chamber.

"Bckksdf…." the lightsaber barked, not tuning on, it then proceeded to spark.

"AH!" Cormac yelled, dropping the lightsaber.

"What the forc…" I was cut off. The lightsaber then began to float, sparking more and more until I swear lightning started coming off the walls; hitting the saber and causing a bright light to repulse off it, knocking me back. Then I heard something, if only a whisper, silently spoke in my ear.

"My son… my champion… return my prince…"


	2. Sith Return

**So, I hope you liked the last chapter and this one as well. Hope you enjoy, oh and just for you people's information, No hate, thx.**

Ugh, I had a major headache. What happened, last thing I remember is Cormac turning on my lightsaber and then… WAIT WHERE WAS CORMAC! I looked around nervously, looking everywhere; There, I saw him, but… What was he wearing? It seemed to be some type of golden armor, with a helmet at his side; the armor was covering most of his body, but where the armor did not cover was some type of tough material, maybe a body suit. **(knight of zakul armor)**

This is when I realised something about myself, and well, my own outfit. My own armor was minimal, but a tough material covered all of my body, a robe like pattern. The material was made of black, with golden accents. **(Thexan's armor).** At my side I realised, was my lightsaber. However it was different somehow; the crystal chamber was closed off with a piece of metal, and the entire lightsaber was colored black instead of a usual steal.

Giving a test slice in the air, I fit it with my stamp of approval. I then tested the activation button… only for a golden blade to sprout from the emitter. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. Wait, this was an ACTUAL LIGHTSABER! I shook my head, at all the things a mysterious voice could give me, it gave me a lightsaber. I guess those lessons go to good use now.

I looked out a nearby window… and see nothing. I literally saw nothing except stars and an occasional asteroid. Ok, lets see; weird armor/clothes, check, lightsaber, check, space, check. Where were we? I came to the impossible explanation that we were in fact somewhere in the star wars universe. I knew that it sounded crazy but right now that was all I had, and I was sticking to it.

"We heard it down this way sir!" I heard a voice yell. That was when I panicked. I ran to Cormac's side, and then continuously shook him in an attempt to wake him, futilely trying to save us both.

"There!" I heard right behind me, I flung around to see to some kind of troopers in white armor with orange accents, accompanied by a zabrak man, and a young woman, mabey my age. "Freeze, Put your hands where we can see them." One of the troopers yelled. I cursed under my breath and looked back at Cormac who still hadn't woken; I could not let them hurt my friend. I took a breath, calming myself.

"unfortunately I can't do that." I stated calmly. if we were in star wars, the first thing I was going to do was certainly not be captured by these soldiers. The Zabrak and the women looked to each other in unison, then grabbed something on their belts; the zabrak activated a green lightsaber, and the woman a blue saber staff. They were so familiar…

I could no longer waste time thinking about this, but this proves that we are in star wars, which means…

"You will not touch me or my friend" I stated calmly, pulling my lightsaber to me via the apparent force " I will not let you." I ignited my golden lightsaber, standing above Cormac protectively.

"ugh… Thexan what AHHH" Cormac yelled scrambling back in fear and confusion. "Whats going on! Thexan! is that you? Why are you wearing that? Wait What am I wearing? Who are those people? THEY HAVE ACTUAL LIGHTSABERS! WAIT SO DO YOU! Where ARE WE? How did we get here? Thexan do you know? Does it have to do with your sparking floating lightsaber and that weird voice saying 'return to me, my son'?" He continued rapidly, confusing everybody in the room.

"Cormac I DON'T KNOW, but I'm trying to make sure we don't get shot so will you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" I snapped, feeling the lightsaber wielders step back disorientated, and the troopers raising their guns more.

"Wait, wait wait! Their does not need to be violence, if you will please explain?" The Zabrak stated, looking confused.

"Lower your weapons and I might…" The Zabrak looked to the troopers who slowly lowered their guns. Lightsabers deactivated and he nodded.

"Uh…" I breathed calmly, stress flowing away, deactivating my saber I began. "Well it's complicated" I said. "We… Well you can say we aren't exactly from here. We come from a place where your universe does not exist. A collage of made up stories, games, shows, and movies made for entertainment. Last thing I remember is my friend here,Cormac, was trying activate the lightsaber that I had made, which was only supposed to make noise and emit light, it started sparking. After that well, the thing started floating and I heard a voice tell me, 'My son… my champion… return my prince'. Then their was an explosion of power and well, now we are here." I talked fast, not even believing it myself.

"The council will want to hear about this master." The woman stated, looking to her master for some kind of response.

"I agree, my padawan." The Zabrak stated. WAIT padawan? These were jedi.

"O god, you two are jedi aren't you." Cormac stated from behind me; I looked to him and found him standing slightly behind me, holding his helmet under his arm and inspecting the strange staff that was stuck to his back.

"Thexan, say you're sorry to the jedi for pointing a lightsaber at them." He commanded. I glared.

"As my friend says, I do apologise, I was simply distraught." I grinned slightly. " Well I do think proper introductions are in order" I stated commandingly, "My name is Thexan Marek, and this Is my Friend Cormac arroyo."

" Jedi master Ngani Zho, and this is my padawan, Satele Shan." I froze, I knew where we were.

"We would appreciate it if…" Satele was cut off by a loud comm beep.

'Master jedi! We have a smuggler in the docking bay sir, we found sith artifacts on his ship.' The com beeped off and Ngani sighed.

"Would you two like to accompany us on this excursion?" he asked.

"Sure!" Cormac replied. As we started our walk down the long halls to the docking bay. I returned to my thoughts. We were here in the star wars universe, but not the time that everyone knew. no. We were above the planet of Korriban, right before the beginning of the great galactic war.

"Here we are" master Ngani "The docking bay." Looking across the bay I saw two soldiers moving towards us, in front of them was a man in a sort of coat, longe robe falling to his side, and a hat atop his head.

Satele turned to me, "We need to take him to the brig, then we will catch a shuttle to coruscant." She told me. I nodded my head in understanding, then looked back two the smuggler who was now in front of us; we all then turned and headed in the other direction, down a different hallway. Cormac stood next to Master Zho, and Satele was next to me; Ngani had struck up a conversation with Cormac, asking something about what his armor was.

I turned to Satele who had looked away just before I looked at her; that was when the smuggler finally spoke.

"I swear, i had no idea what was in those crates. I'm innocent!"

Master Zho sighed and was about to speak but I beat him to it.

"You were smuggling sith artifacts captain." I said, not even turning to face him.

"Fine, keep the artifacts, just give me back my ship!" He countered, and three two one. I felt something cold wash over me, like a storm cloud just came over head on a sunny day and started raining. Satele eye's narrowed as she held her head.

"Satele what's wrong?" Master Zho asked calmly.

"I sense, a great darkness." She stated still off balance; I walked to the window, along with master Zho. For a moment nothing and then… A HUGE fleet of ships came out of hyperspace. Fighters already engaging ours.

"The sith empire has returned!" Master Zho said, eyes widening. "We must warn the Republic!" Master Zho stated hard.

"Our shuttles can't out run those fighter." A trooper growled angrily.

"eh hem…" We all turn to the smuggler, " Guess who was the fastest ship in the sector?" The smuggler smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Line Break**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were running, as fast as we could, to the hangar once again. We had almost made it, when he ran through one of the last doors, the troopers giving us cover from behind I grabbed my lightsaber then ran forward; The troopers had behind, so we had to clear the hanger. I darted forward, darting past Satele, I wanted to try something; I jumped, focusing my power into my legs and vaulted over the front line of imps. Flipping in the air I landed, igniting my lightsaber then throwing it, I focused, Using the force my lightsaber made contact with about 4 of the 9 in the front, and hitting one on it's way back. I force pushed the farther closer two back, then sprinted forward; slashing down on the closest imps blaster, I stabbed the other. Then I felt something, like a warning. On instinct I swung my lightsaber to my side, blocking a blaster bolt that would have killed me. I grabbed the imperial who shot at me with the force, choking him until he fell limp.

The imp who's gun I slashed had retrieved his comrades blaster, he began firing at me, hoping to get a shot in.

"BANG, whoosh." A bolt flew over my head, The three I had pushed back we're back up.

Dang it! I had forgotten about them. While deflecting bolts I saw a large piece of metal near by. Deflecting a bolt I grabbed the metal with the force, and using all my might flung it at the squad of imperials. With a cry of pain, they were no longer a problem.

I looked around, Satele just finished her last imperial, cutting of the soldier's head. Master Zho was already done, looking at us all like he was taking a head count. Now where was Cormac.

"AGH!" I heard a cry of pain, panicked I turned to see cormac wielding the staff from his back. The end of his staff had ignited into a dark blue saber, a light pike. cool.

"MY SHIP!" I heard the smuggler cry out. I looked to said ship, which had been hit by falling debris.

"Will she fly?" Asked Master Zho concerned.

"She's not pretty, but she's tough." The smuggler stated, no longer concerned. Suddenly a strange sound filled the docking bay. A ship, a sith ship a that, was landing.

"Captain prep your ship, this is our fight." I turned to Cormac whose helmet was on.

"Go with the captain, help any way you can." I ordered, he nodded and took off after the captain and corporal.

"Pshhhh" I heard a lightsaber igniting and turned to see Master Zho and Satele engaging the sith. I growled and ran towards them.

Flipping over the sith with the single blade I made an attempt to strike at him; the sith turned and blocked my strike. He then made an over hand power strike at me; yes, I smiled, this was my game.

Catching his strike with my saber I push off and immediately went for a strike across the chest; using my momentum I jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. Satele Then went in for a strike from behind, when the sith attempted to block I punched him in the face then went low. He then kicked Satele in the chest and blocked my strike, pushing my strike upwards he force pushed me backwards.

Landing next to Master Zho, I stood, attempting to ready my lightsaber when he stopped me. Satele, who had been zapped by the other siths lightning, stood next to us now.

I heard a loud buzzing sound, when I looked behind us I had seen the corporeal, standing on the open boarding bay of the smuggler's ship, which floated above the wreckage waiting for us.

"COME ON!" the corporal yelled. Master Zho looked to both of us.

"Go, Warn the republic, I must walk a different path." He said. At that I took off for the ship which was already in motion. Using some wreckage I force jumped onto the ship's boarding bay, looking back for

Satele I saw her, running towards us. Using some scrap metal she flipped to a higher place, then jumped toward us. Reaching forward desperately for the corplas hand I realised that she would not make it. Reaching out in the force I grabbed her and pulled her too me with all my might.

With the added boost she sailed past the corporeal just as the door closed. She slammed into me, knocking me to the ground in a heap of limbs.

When my eyes widened I realised we were nose to nose. Eyes widening, she scrambled off me, muttering a sorry and hurryed off. I ran after her, following to the cockpit as quick as I could. Sliding into the seat behind Cormac I had a good idea at what we were up against. The fleet was huge, there were so many fighters I couldn't count them all if i wanted to.

"Keep them off me, hyperdrive is almost ready!" The smuggler yelled over the com. Cormac was obviously manning the nose gun so I had nothing to do really, that made me feel helpless and… woa..

I -I could feel it. Master Zho he-he… I could feel the life leave his body… Woa…

"Almost! and WE ARE GOOD" The smuggler yelled over the comm, "Safe in hyperspace!" Sure we were safe but I could feel it still, it was like a void. A star going out. The feeling Of Master Zho's death felt like that… And whoever killed him is going to feel a whole lot worse when I get to them…. I'm coming for you Malgus, I'm coming.


	3. A forceful Beginning

The moment we got to hyperspace the smuggler held a meeting in the main living room. The smuggler, whose name turned out to be Nico Okkar, then went straight to business.

"Ok, first thing's first, what are we going to do?" Nico asked, arms crossing. "You know, actually, let me rephrase that; I get that we are going to Coruscant , but what happens when we get their?"

Turning to I nodded to Satele, who was sitting on the nearby bench, for guidance; she outranked all of us anyway. Noticing my look she thought for only moments before deciding.

"Do You have a holo terminal?" She asked Nico, who nodded right away. "Good, then we're going to use it to contact the jedi council and inform them of the situation." Satele stated, staring off into space.

"Why not the senate? Wouldn't it be more wise to inform the governing body of the situation?" I suggested, raising a brow slightly.

"Well yes, but the Senate is not always meeting, and most likely would not pick up a com from a random ship." Satele explained, now staring at the floor, a frown imminent on her face.

"And the jedi would?" Asked Cormac, who appeared skeptical. Satele glared slightly, her frustration ringing through the force;her master's death hit her hard, he could sense it.

"Unlike the Republic, the Jedi don't have public comm channels; they would know it was me" satele explained. It made sense I guess.

"Then let's go make a call!" Cormac said smiling. We were going to have to talk later because the fact that he wasn't distraught at all was worrying. He had just had his world turned upside down, killed someone, almost died multiple times, and might never see his family and friends again.

"Yes, but you and Thexan are going to have to explain your situation as well." Satele stated nodding her head towards me, "I'm sure the council would love to hear about it."

"You should wait on that conversation" the corporeal decided, " We don't want the enemy to find out about your... situation."

"Agreed, you never know who could be listening; a little info for the sith could mean a lifetime of fear.." I ended, as we made our way to the holo terminal; the walk was only a short hall away and soon enough i was staring at a large room housing what I determined was the holo terminal. We all stood around while Satele set the number into the terminal; her hands typing faster than I thought possible, then finally she finished.

"There, done, now let's just hope she picks up" Satele stated, looking like she was praying, "Hello?"

An unknown voice hit my ears as I looked back up at the terminal. Their stood a female Togruta, looking just as old as Zho was; she was wearing strange robes that had to be jedi, and a lightsaber on her belt.

"Master Dar'nala, it's me padawan Satele Shan" Satele stated stepping forward, "I bear terrible news master, the Sith Empire has returned; we were attacked at the Korriban orbital station." Satele practically yelled at the Jedi master.

"Oh dear, this is awful. You need to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible, then you shall tell me the full story. That unfortunately explains a lot considering the overshadowing darkness we felt… Most of us also felt your master's death " The Jedi stated in a tone of mourning.

Satele's face dropped drastically, looking away, I decided to explain a little more. "Master Dar'nala, Master Zho was killed by the sith apprentice Malgus during a duel on the station" I stated, "I am very sorry for your loss."

The Togruta didn't show any emotion.

"The loss of Master Zho is upsetting, but if the Sith have really returned then their will be many more death upcoming that we must prepare for."

While I agreed with her for the last part, I still was upset at the fact that she had mourned so quickly. Master Zho was so quickly forgotten. The darkside reached out and touched my anger, I felt it pulling at me, pulling me closer to the depths.

I grimaced and turned to Cormac.. WAIT!

"The loss of a Jedi, one of your own, is only 'upsetting' to you? You Fucking BITCH, this is why Thexan doesn't agree with the Jedi code most of the time!" Cormac yelled at the hologram.

The jedi looked confused, right they didn't understand our cuss words…. hahaha!

"You don't understand child, the Jedi BAM" Cormac interrupted her by slamming his fist against the wall, I felt the darkside suddenly radiating off of him; wrapping around him and taking control. Cormac almost looked scary. Setting my hand on his shoulder I tried to calm him.

"I don't care what your stupid 'Jedi code' says, that man was a sentient being and you don't just 'whatever' him dying!" Cormac stormed away, leaving a feeling of hatred behind.

"I'm sorry master, these two are not Jedi" Satele explained "But we aren't going to risk saying anything until we get to Coruscant, their situation is… strange."

Yup, strange to say the least.

"Ok, travel safe, I will transmit you the landing bay number for your current ship as soon as I warn the senate and council." The master decreed before the image flickered off. I could feel the anger rolling off Satele, then a calming sensation rolled over her, pushing down the flames of her extreme frustration. She should teach Cormac that; he didn't have the training and understanding I had of the force so it could easily corrupt him if he wasn't careful.

"What nerve he has!" Satele cried out in exasperation, rubbing her fingers against her temples. "He can't just YELL at a Jedi."

"Yes, he shouldn't have done that, but he has been through a lot today he must simply be stressed." I told her, trying to calm her down. At first she didn't say anything, simply standing there rubbing her temples.

"Satele, you have to understand our past to understand why he feels like this. He doesn't have any training so the force is extremely hard for him to control, you had to feel the darkside rolling off of him a couple minutes ago."

"No training?! And what about you?! You just took on a sith with me, a SITH, and you and him don't have any training?!" Satele yelled, the anger beginning to come back. Calm, I thought, I've got to get her calm. Reaching out with the force I calmly washed away her anger, a technique I used on Earth to deal with assholes, although it works much better now that I had the force. Her anger, unlike her attempt, disappeared completely; being washed away with the lightside.

Satele instantly looked better, confused, but better. Looking around I realised that the corporal and smuggler had abandoned the room, most likely due to the extreme amount of tension within it's walls.

"How? How did you do that?" She asked looking distraught but not angry, thankfully.

"Do what?"

"Calming me, that's an advanced move used by masters! You didn't just calm my anger, you got rid of it" she stated pleadingly, craving answers. "You're too good to be without training, your friend I'll believe, but your **too good**." Thinking to myself I attempted to think of a good answer… Their was none. There was no 'perfect' answer; not one that would satisfy her. So I did my best to explain.

"We Come from a planet called Earth. A primitive planet that is far outside the reach of the Republic, and as far as I knew, the force" I told her.

"But that's impossible, the force doesn't have boundaries, it is within everything and everyone; no matter how big or small."

"Satele, I can say with absolute certainty that the force does not touch Earth. I would have felt it."

"How can you say that if it wasn't ever there?" Now that got me thinking, and i found my explanation, It was my life. Slowly I looked up and into her eyes; I was about to tell her of Earth and Star Wars, my life, my parents, and my training. Then something passed between us, a feeling of extreme trust fell into me, and I unknowingly reached out with the force.

Our minds touched in a burst of memories, experiences, and emotions. Flashes of a large planet with mountains, deserts, and lush green forests; the name Brentaal IV flashed in my head. I saw the jedi temple, the masters, training in a large training room with other padawans, a lightsaber, then a saberstaff, Master Zho, and finally Korriban.

Suddenly I was in the ship again, looking into Satele's shining blue eyes; although they were dull for only a moment more until she seemed to refocus on me.

"You, you're telling the truth… I saw your entire life, your life on earth, your parents, your experiences… Everything" she said, now staring intently at the floor. Now she understood.

"Satele, the second that I awoke on the station, I knew something was different; not wrong but definitely different. I felt the force for the first time in my life, and finally all my teachings started to make sense. The teachings of the lightside, the Jedi, the Republic, and all that you stand for; protecting the galaxy and it's innocents until the end" I explained, feeling the small amounts of understanding and confusion trickling off of her. "But then, you and your master appeared with the corporal and his men and I felt fear. Fear for my friend and I's safety, for my minimal knowledge of where we were, and fear that I was gonna go down fighting an unknown duo.

That was when I felt the darkside, it's promise of quick power and safety. It's dark storm that threw me into a state unrest, but control. I admit now that although the light helped me, it was the dark that purged my fear to allow me to fight with you…." I waited for a show of minimal understanding, none came. "Satele, in the small amount of time that I spent on the station I felt the philosophy of the light and the dark with extreme understanding… I felt what you Jedi and the Sith train decades to feel! The purist forms of the force!" I told her, recognition finally coming to her face somewhat.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you felt the entirety of the force in only a couple moments, and kept it under control? How is that even possible, especially if your claim about coming from a planet without the force is true?" That was the problem, I didn't know.

"You saw my life, you saw my training, my teachings, my understanding; but all of that was nothing to how I felt then Satele. So to be completely honest with you, I don't know."

Life was full of surprises, I guessed this was one of them. Another mystery to the growing list of my life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Line Break**

Me and Satele could've talked for hours about my past and Earth, and in fact we did. The trip to Coruscant took multiple days in hyperspace due to the fact that Korriban, the planet that we had come from was in the outer rim. We would cross tons of space in the span of that time.

During the ride, me and Satele set to teaching Cormac the basics of the force and the lightside. I suppose because she had a first hand gaze into my life she decided that she had nothing to teach me, so she put me to work with cormac and the basic understanding of the force. I taught him meditation and how to calm his anger should he explode again.

I also started to teach a bit of the philosophy of the lightside, but he was easily bored by me so I couldn't teach him much.

I sat in on Satele and Cormac's short lesson on the Jedi code and it's true meaning. I felt that this was wise so he would not start to once again bash something he did not understand. He tried harder to listen with my presence, but I could tell he would not learn well under either one of us.

We were to close for him to take it seriously and I could tell that he feared Satele slightly, even now that she had no lightsaber.

I also talked with the corporal who later introduced himself to me as Jake Malcom. We talked much of the military, the Republics and even my former planets. He was intrigued and also slightly terrified when I told him of how a cold war stockpiled enough bioweapons to destroy our planet… Multiple times. We both decided that the Terran people were mostly related to mandos in their culture and practical thirst for war… That was if Mandos didn't have honor or any of their 'good' Mando traits.

I also taught Nico, the smuggler, how to play texas hold'em poker… To say he loved it would be an understatement. I promised him that if I ever came across someone willing to make me cards and chips, I'd buy him a set for saving our asses.

In return Nico taught me how to play sabok, which to me was just a more complicated form of blackjack; but it was still fun. We had just finished our third game on our third day in hyperspace when the astromech had come rushing into the common area, beeping at Nico and I.

"T7, what's up buddy?" Nico asked, in which T7 replied with a couple more beeps and whoops. "Great, go get the others and prep for landing" he told the droid. Preparing for landing only meant one thing, we were here.

Walking with Nico we entered the cockpit where we both sat down. I prepped myself for what I thought would be a sudden jerk, like the one we experienced when we entered hyperspace.

"Ok, we're coming out of hyperspace now." he said to me, reaching for a nearby handle that he slowly pressed forward. Exiting hyperspace was much smoother than entering it, and in a comfortable transfer Coruscant sat elegantly before us.

"Ok, we'll be landing in the spaceport in a couple of minutes… wow, never thought I'd legally land here" he laughed and I chuckled with him. "Go get your friends, I want to see if the senate will reward me for my heroic acts." He said, chuckling to himself that kept an underlying tone of seriousness. I quickly lept from my seat, walking into the common room to find the others already there.

"We will be landing shortly. I was coming to find you all but I guess you're already ready" I explained. Cormac was once again wearing his armor, the golden plating was still pristine as he only engaged the lone survivor of my original attack on the station. Jake and Satele were also wearing their respective outfits and armor, although Thexan found that the absence of Sateles lightsaber made him uneasy. She wouldn't be very useful in a fight now, and neither was Cormac, so it would be just Jake, Nico and Him if their was a fight. Whoever was fighting them still wouldn't have a chance but hey, more the merrier and they had less so…

"Yes, we felt the ship come out of hyperspace Thexan. It's kinda hard to miss the jolting of a ship" Satele stated slightly sarcastic… She has already spent too much time with Cormac, he has her spouting sarcastic nonsense already; not that he didn't enjoy it.

Suddenly he felt the ship jolt again, they must have landed. Well, time to get to work.

"Cormac, put on your helmet. I don't want people to mess with us, and besides Jake I think you're the most imposing out of all of us" I told him. He looked pleased that I called him imposing so he immediately put it on. After that Jake led the way to the exit hatch, which was still closed with no one there to man it. Nico walked quickly out in front of us, slamming his hand against the button.

"Well, here we go" I whispered, walking down the ramp. Cormac stood to my left and Satele to my right; with Jake in the back I looked like some important official… Well, I would be an odd official but it's still all the same. We had reached a turbo lift when I finally began thinking to myself about how to approach the Jedi council.

During the flight I had mostly talked with Satele and Jake about Earth and played sabok with Nico; that of course excludes teaching Cormac and meditating. I would think of something, I needed to or Cormac might be drawn into the storm of the darkside. The sith would swoop him up faster than a prairie hawk would a field mouse, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Come on, we can catch a speeder to the temple. This way" Satele said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my trance.

As we walked out and down the long steps of the spaceport I looked out and saw for the first time, the glorious planet of Coruscant. Everywhere I looked everything was pristine and clean. Large golden statues towered over the massive walkway that we now stood on, their shade giving refuge to the warm day. As I stared across the long and huge walkway, if it could be called that, I saw what looked to be the senate building; tons of senators and civilians gathered outside it's huge walls to discuss politics.

As we walked I saw a few questioning stares pointed toward us, more precisely me and Cormac; I'm sure they had never seen anyone like us before, as even here our dress was strange and alien. Walking with my chin up and a confidence once never there I followed Satele to the droids that were running the speeder taxi service; It was now that I was unaware of what to do as I had no money to pay.

Soon I realized it was not a problem as Jake strided forward and demanded some speeders, telling the droid it was a case of galactic security.

"BlackBantha1" Jake whispered quietly, getting the noncompliant droid to comply. I watched closely as the droids optical sensors turned green for a moment. It then gave us our Speeder numbers and with a "Travel safe" we were off. We had three speeders due to the small two person seating that was within each: I sat with Satele, Cormac sat with Jake, and Nico got one all to himself.

"So" I asked "What's the plan for when we get to the temple?" I asked Satele, she responded.

"Well, we'll relay the full situation to the Jedi council who will relay it to the senate… But if you're asking about you and Cormac, well, I honestly don't know Thexan. You are powerful in the force and trained, I can vouch for that because of the… vision I had of your life. But Cormac is untrained, knows very little of the force, and is far beyond the age limit for younglings, even padawans. So I doubt they will accept him, even if we say we say we gave him an understanding of the force; he will not be accepted."

No, I couldn't let that happen. If they didn't accept him then the Sith would take him. They in hand with the darkside would come to the rescue and take him to the newly reclaimed Korriban and train him into something… Evil.

"No, Satele their has to be a way! We can't abandon him!" I exclaimed "If the Jedi don't take him the Sith will!" Satele looked away for a moment. Through the force I felt a comforting hand cool the heat of my frustration, it felt great. I once again reached out to touch her back and when I did there was a huge feeling of belonging and trust, just like before on the ship.

"Thexan…" Satele was about to say something when out speeder landed at the Jedi Temple. She looked back at me only to hop out of the speeder; I followed quickly after.

We were soon greeted by Jedi knights dressed in robes and armor as well as a couple padawans. Two of them ran to Satele, both of them female, and hugged her in a show of friendship. Only then was I noticed.

The Knights were slightly taken aback, he felt their tension and urge to draw their weapons out of fear. My black armor and robes most likely did not give off the friendliest vibe considering that they were just told that the Sith had returned; the Jedi had likely never even seen a sith so caution was permitted.

Satele had finally noticed the situation and set to defusing it before things got out of hand.

"Calm yourselves, this is Thexan Marak. One of the men that helped us escape…"

"Why does he have a lightsaber?" One of the knights interrupted rudely "He's a force user, I can feel it. He endangers the temple."

"Calm yourself, I am ally not enemy. The council summoned me and my comrades here. We were at the station when it was attacked" I explained, not wanting this Knight on my case. I reached out with the force and like with Satele, quenched his fear and anxiety. It was slightly harder to put down but he was dealt with soon enough. Now sensing Cormac and the rest behind us I pushed forward with the same confidence that I used in the senate plaza.

"Come on, we have a meeting to get to and it cannot be delayed any further" I told the group behind me, walking up the large steps of the temple. After everyone's surprise at my directness wore off, it was Cormac who was at my side the soonest; his golden armor shined in the light of Coruscant, displaying beauty and power as we climbed up the stairs of the grand jedi temple. I soon felt another at my side, and without looking relised that it was Satele; her force signature and mind pressed against my own, attempting to calm my own anxiety. Looking quickly to her I gave her a smile of thanks, and with one last step we entered the jedi temple.


End file.
